


Mchanzo week 2k16

by greyghoulclub



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, McHanzo Week, more tags to be added as i go through the prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyghoulclub/pseuds/greyghoulclub
Summary: Lord knows I didn't need to have another work on the go. But here we are.





	1. Prompt 1: first time

**Author's Note:**

> First kiss... yeah real original Ecto.
> 
> I like to think these two met in Hanamura when they were younger.

Hanzo wasn't quite sure what to make of the strange American at first. Like, he legit dressed like a cowboy from one of those old movies. He was about 17-18 years old and here at Hanamura for a mission. Hanzo had asked him about it but he had always said it was classified. 

That frustrated Hanzo to no end. Not only was he being secretive, he was being a fucking tease about it.

But this time Hanzo was sure to get it out of him. He'd act all chummy with him and then maybe just let it slip into conversation. But that sounded too mean, even for a yakuza lord in training. Hanzo would never admit it but he had a soft spot for the boy- Jesse, he had said his name was. He had a soft spot for Jesse. But he wasn't sure if it was in a friendly way or that he may have a crush...

Hanzo blushed at the thought even though he was alone and no one could hear his thoughts. Stupid, he thought to himself.

***

He couldn't bring himself to go with his plan when he next saw Jesse. It was late evening and the sun was setting in Hanamura, painting a faint orange tint on the cherry blossom trees. Hanzo felt like he was using Jesse if he went out with his plan. But Jesse was acting quite odd too, he was a lot more quiet than usual and- wait a minute, was he... was he blushing? His suspicions were true as indeed Jesse McCree was blushing.

Jesse tentatively reached his hand out from where he was sitting to place it on top of Hanzo's who was sitting a mere five feet away. Hanzo was, unsurprisingly, shocked at the tender action from the rough-and-tumble cowboy. The larger more tanned hand lay across his smaller, paler one and they seemed to fit perfectly on each other. 

Next it was Hanzo's turn to surprise Jesse. He threaded his finger through Jesse's completely linking their hands together. Jesse's hand was so big and warm, and it comforted Hanzo to an extent. 

"Hanzo?"

"Yes, Jesse?"

"Can I... Can I kiss you?" Jesse asked stumbling over his words a bit. Hanzo blushed cherry red but nodded.

Jesse closed the space in between them, and gently pressed his lips to Hanzo's. Hanzo melted into the kiss, savouring it for what it was worth and feeling a bit sad when Jesse pulled away.

"Does this change anythin' between us?" 

"Yes, but in a good way, my cowboy."


	2. Prompt 2: Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two old and grossly in love men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My guy, I just love fluffy stuff with old Mcgoo and Hanzo.

Bird song called through the window, waking ol' Jesse McCree up. He sat up and stretched, his back popping and reminding him that he was not a young man anymore. I mean, he was nearing fifty now. Grey locks of hair fell in front of his eyes as he searched for his glasses on the beside table. He must have made some noise as his husband of twelve years, Hanzo, started to stir.

"Mornin' sweetpea," he said, running his fingers through Hanzo's long, white hair. After they had retired from more active missions from Overwatch, although they still did small things behind the scenes, Hanzo grew his hair long again and didn't tie it up as often (a request from Jesse). The gold silk ribbon was still on his dresser, for when he was cooking or in the garden with Jesse, taking care of his chicken coop. "Fresh eggs!" Jesse had said.

Hanzo wriggled like he was trying to fall asleep again but to no avail. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Jesse. Hanzo was a lot happier and calmer these days as they had settled down together. As he had settled things with Genji and no longer had to worry about the old yakuza days, he slept easier now.

"Good morning cowman." Hanzo smiled, using his little nickname for Jesse. Jesse smiled too and placed a small kiss on Hanzo's forehead.

"Fancy some breakfast, darlin'?" Jesse felt his stomach rumble, demanding that it be fed. "I think we gotta feed Goyoza and Mochi too." He added on, thinking that Hanzo's two dragons would want to be fed too. They had settled down with them too. Although they were like big cats now than ferocious dragons.

They both a minute to put on their prostheses, and Jesse running over to help Hanzo get one of his legs on after he had hurt his back a bit yesterday after a tumble with the dragons. 

Jesse could hear Hanzo's little tap, tap, tap of his metal feet as they walked to their kitchen together. He had grown to love that sound for some odd reason. As soon as hey walked into the kitchen, they were greeted by two flying blue noodles, happily chirping at them. Jesse bend down to get their bowls and filled them up with tuna. They were really like two big cats. 

Hanzo set about making tea for himself and coffee for Jesse, as Jesse himself started making scrambled eggs. 

"Y'sleep well last night? No nightmares or anythin'?" Jesse spoke out the side of his mouth, like when he had a cigarillo in his mouth.

"Yes I did my love, no nightmares. And I did not notice you grinding your teeth as you slept."   
"Thanks fer lookin' out for my old jaw but these fuckers are probably gonna fall out at some point soon."  
"Jesse you are 49, not 69."

Jesse chuckled at that one. They both looked after each other when the other's PTSD started rearing it's head. Hanzo got the short end of the stick and had horrible, vivid night terrors, Jesse tended to grind his teeth in his sleep if it was one of his recurring bad dreams and had times when he'd panic at things that reminded him of the trauma. 

The two dragons' chirping snapped Jesse out of his thoughts and realised that he burned his plate of eggs. With a sigh he dumped into the bin and started a new one. He sipped at his coffee and watched both his eggs and Hanzo play with the dragons with a laser pointer. 

The two dragons were chasing the red dot around, not understanding why they couldn't catch it. Jesse chuckled. Maybe growing old wasn't such a bad thing if he had Hanzo and the dragons beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no experience with PTSD and I'm not entirely sure how to write characters with it, but I wanted to try so if I have gotten anything wrong please tell me in the comments so I can edit stuff.


	3. Prompt 3: au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was watching game grumps' playthrough of dead rising again and this is the shit that came from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this prompt.

At first Genji had thought Hanzo was insane for wanting to get up close shots of the zombies. 

"That's crazy! You'll get killed or infected Hanzo!" he had screamed at him the night before. Genji did have a right to be worried, they did almost get bitten once when they younger and more cocky about their survival skills, but Hanzo had liked to think he'd wizened, and toughened, up a bit. 

"It will be fine, I have gotten some help and protection." He hoped this would calm his younger brother. Genji didn't look entirely convinced until he was told who.

"Infamous zombie killer extraordinaire Jesse McCree."

***

What Hanzo didn't mention was that he had been pining for the gunslinger for months now and his heart leaped at the chance to work with him. Jesse worked with the local news agency and was assigned with Hanzo to get some photos of the hordes now a days, to see how fast the infection spreads and and if they can improve the zombrex formula. What he didn't know was that Jesse specially asked to be assigned with him so he could maybe talk the Japanese man into going on a date with him.

The pining was very much mutual, even if they were too proud to admit it. (Or that they were too much of weenies to.)

Jesse met Hanzo by the back entrance to the shopping mall in Willamette, Colorado, where most of the hordes were. They had congregated in large groups here so it would be easy to stay out of sight and snap a few pictures from above. But if needs may be Hanzo had a crossbow with if it gets ugly and Jesse had that revolver that he called "peacekeeper". 

"Welp, ready t'go in Shimada?" Jesse sounded kind of nervous. Well, any sane man would be, Hanzo thought to himself. Jesse looked Hanzo up and down, he was a bit smaller then him , around about 5"8-9; Jesse estimated, Longish black hair streaked with grey tied up, and liquid amber eyes. Jesse could also see a blue tattoo on his shoulder just poking out the collar of his shirt. Both of them were dressed simply, functionality not fashion where they were about to go, just jeans, t-shirt, red flannel, and a motocross jacket for Jesse, and a pale blue shirt for Hanzo, with some dark grey trousers.

"I believe I am ready McCree but are you?"

"I was born ready," Jesse said, with that ridiculous smirk that Hanzo hated but loved at the same time.

The back entrance, thankfully, opened without a sound to detect the zombies to their presence. Their entrance started on the first floor, where a few zombies were but not a lot that they couldn't sneak away from. Most of the zombies were down on the ground floor.

"Do you remember the plan?" Hanzo asked Jesse. He knew it was a stupid question and that Jesse obviously knew, but better safe than sorry.

"Sure do darlin'," Hanzo blushed a little bit at the nickname, "Snap a couple a pics and then high tail it outta here." Hanzo nodded, now reassured that Jesse knew what he was doing. It was easy sneaking past the zombies on the first floor when they were too busy munching on some poor person to notice them. Hanzo thanked whatever gods or deities were up there that i was going well so far.

Jesse was faring quite well in this endeavour, he had been around a lot of zombies in his lifetime, so they really didn't bother him. Although he wondered about Hanzo as the zombie problem wasn't as bad in Japan as it was in the US. He didn't speak until they found a vent they could crawl through to get to the ground floor without them being seen. When they were in the vent and had started crawling, he popped the question to Hanzo.

"Had the zombies been as bad in Japan as they were here?" He tried to be as quiet as possible but it was kinda hard when his voice echoed in the tight space. 

"No, they were not, but they did move around a lot more, especially in more sparse of people places." Jesse nodded, he understood that, but it as interesting to get another person's, who wasn't from the same place as him, perspective on the whole thing. "Your zombies are more vicious and in larger number so if we do gt caught, if we have a higher vantage point or if we are far enough away it should be like shooting fish in a barrel as you say."

Hanzo was a lot more strategic than Jesse initially thought.

There were some creaks and bumps as they crawled through the vents because these vents weren't designed to accommodate the weight of two adult males. Getting the pictures was easy, Hanzo quickly snapped them up in a couple of minutes. Getting out, was was a bit trickier. Jesse grimaced at what he was going to have to tell Hanzo.

"This vent can't hold our weight a second time, we're gonna hafta fight out way out." Hanzo looked like he was expecting this and loaded up his crossbow before kicking out of the vent and starting popping zombie heads. Jesse quickly joined him and was firing off bullets like no tomorrow. 

Hanzo Shimada was an expert marksman, Jesse found out today. And Jesse was no exception, he used a variety of techniques with his revolver, regular aimed shots, fanning the hammer and getting a few headshots with it. A series of timed rolls out of the way of Hanzo's crossbow bolts. But Hanzo couldn't keep it up as long as Jesse could as he had to reload after every shot it was tiring and he was running low on arrows. 

There were a few zombies left in the mall, no more than six. Hanzo was out of arrows and he didn't know if Jesse was out of bullets. Then, it was like a scene from an old western movie, McCree lining up each shot with his eyes and uttering a single, "It's   
high noon" before firing six bullets each one landing in a zombie's head. 

Needless to say, Hanzo was gobsmacked. 

"What was that! It was amazing!" He had to know where Jesse learnt to do that, he had never seen someone headshot six zombies in the head simultaneously. 

"Ah, it's a little something I came up with myself," he even looked sort of bashful about it. Why? He had shown an amazing feat of marksmanship. 

"If I'm gonna be honest with ya, I did cause I kinda wanted to impress you Shimada..."

Hanzo smiled, a rare occurrence for people who knew him. "I am impressed McCree, how about we go for a drink?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for mchanzo where Jesse is a dork who's trying to impress Hanzo.


	4. Prompt 4&5: role swap and young love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combination of prompts 4 and 5 because I forgot about day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if swapping weapons counts as role swapping but dammit it's what I'm going with. (I wrote this at midnight listening to the Crash Bandicoot soundtrack)

Jesse pushed the lock of brown hair out of his face as he looked down the shooting range. Hanzo was shooting arrows at a target about 10 feet away with practised ease. Each arrow thunked into the wooden target in the red ring of the bullseye.

"Hey Hanzo! You're pretty handy with that bow," Jesse smiled knowing that Hanzo got flustered easily when you complimented his skills at something. Especially if it's something he's really passionate about.

"Thank you M-McCree, But I would like to see your skills with your revolver..." he stuttered off, blushing. Even though they had started dating a month ago when Jesse was temporarily stationed in Hanamura with Commanders Amari and Reyes, looking for suspicious activity, Hanzo was still shy when he was speaking directly to Jesse. Maybe it was because he had some social anxiety, as he never looked anyone in the eye when he was speaking to them, Jesse supposed but he wasn't going to question it too much, Jesse loved Hanzo the way he was, quirks and all.

"Sure lovebug, and you don't have t'call me McCree, it's Jesse." he said while walking up to the target range that Hanzo was shooting at. He brought out Peacekeeper, made sure it was loaded with a full round and took aim at the target. He squinted his eyes a bit at the sun and whispered out a quiet, "It's high noon."

CRAKCRAKCRAKCRAKCRAKCRAK!

Six bullets lodged themselves into the target, all in the red bullseye ring as well. He twirled his gun around on his finger like they did in the western movies. He grinned at Hanzo, proud of how good he aimed.

"How's that fer skills!" he was still a bit giddy from it.

Hanzo looked pretty impressed too. But he had one question.

"What was the 'it's high noon' for?" 

Jesse blushed and smiled even wider if that was possible. "I though it would sound cool, that's all..."

Hanzo smiled at his flustered cowman. "Like in those movies you like." 

"How about we see how good you are with a revolver. Ya should be it you're as good at archery as ya are." Jesse held out peacekeeper which he has freshly reloaded for Hanzo. They walked over to fresh target and Hanzo started firing. Long, inky black hair flowed down his shoulders as he raised his arms to aim with the gun. The bullets were mostly confined to the red ring but some had strayed. 

"Not bad, archer. Not bad at all." Hanzo had a look on his face that said he had an idea, and that idea would spell for disaster for Jesse.

"If I tried your gun Jesse, you have to try using my bow."

"Aw shit." Jesse had trued archery before when he was younger. All he remembered was that he was good at sending arrows into the ground." Hanzo handed over his bow and quiver without hesitation. He was genuinely interested to see how good Jesse was at this. At first Jesse had trouble getting the feel for the bow, and Hanzo had to help him with some practice shots, showing him more effective ways of drawing back the string to put more power behind the shot.

"Thanks sweetheart, I think I got the hang of this now." Hanzo nodded and stepped back to let Jesse do his thing.

Jesse took a deep breath and drew an arrow from the quiver, Focusing only on this shot. He notched the arrow and drew the string back. Hanzo thought he honestly looked beautiful like this, the muscles under his shirt, clearly defined as he moved his arm back. His face and chiselled jawline with its scruff highlighted and darkened by the sun, accentuating the contours of his face and neck.

Jesse let go and the arrow flew straight through the air to the target. Streamlined and perfect.

"THUNK!"

It landed in the dead centre of the bullseye. Jesse stood there with his mouth agape. No way had he managed to get that. But when he looked back at the target, the arrow was there. 

"I guess you could say I'm somewhat good at archery."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what else to write here because I'm tired AF and I ant to put something up before I fall asleep.


	5. Prompt 6: ultimate swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo boy this was a fun one to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hc that the noodle dragons also respond to a call of need of someone either of the brothers care for, so for example, if Zenyatta needed desperate help in a mission, he could as a last resort call upon Genji's dragon.

The success of the mission had plummeted badly. No one had expected the god programmes at the temple of Anubis to get activated. Usually they were dormant, unless... Unless they were hacked.

That's what McCree figured anyway. He was shooting for his life, taking down talon operatives and covering for his teammates. He knew Sombra was the best hacker in the world, so the god programmes would be a piece of cake for her. I mean, this is the same person who's got Mrs. Volskaya under her thumb because of blackmail. McCree looked for her but she had already left the scene of the crime.

Pharah was leading this mission as she knew the most about how the god programmes work. She was flying about above in her Raptora suit, firing off rockets in a fit to keep the huge Anubis statues back from crushing someone on the ground. Ana and Hanzo were on high ground sniping off unwitting talon agents while they weren't looking. Mercy and Lucio were rushing around healing people who needed it. Reinhardt and Zarya were shielding, and the junkers were... doing their thing but Junkrat was setting down concussion mines and steel traps around the statues feet. The mines were useful, McCree wasn't sure on the traps though.

He was on the offensive with Pharah and Soldier. McCree had been told by Pharah to clear the area, and made sure no talon people escape as Pharah wanted them for questioning about Sombra. The mysterious new threat to overwatch, Sombra made people's lives a living hell as no one could predict what she was going to do next. Not even talon liked working with her, as evidenced about what Reaper and Widowmaker have said about her, through conversations that Winston had gotten out of a little bit of hacking of his own. But it seemed that Sombra was just using talon for her own gain as she was aiming for something bigger. They had found out that she used to be part of the Los Muertes gang in Dorado, and after that she had moved on to talon.

McCree felt something warm and soft surround him, while he was hidden behind a pillar to catch his breath as he had been shot in the ribs earlier on. Nothing vital was hit, it just bled a lot. He could hear some faint techno music, revealing to him that this was Lucio's healing aura. Sure it stopped the bleeding a bit but he'd need medical attention when he got back. 

"McCree, are you hurt?" he heard Soldier calling him through his comm. McCree pressed the button on the little piece in his ear and replied to Soldier,

"Shot in the ribs. Nothing vital was hit though."

"Make sure you see Mercy after this. Lucio's aura won't be enough by the looks of it. You rest a bit, I'll cover you."

"Thanks cap'n."

Soldier sprinted up to him, avoiding shots and firing back a few of his own. He stopped next to McCree behind the pillar and threw down a biotic field.

"Stay in that. It should help." he said as he turned around to shoot around the pillar at some talon operatives who had seen him run over. McCree was grateful for Soldier's help as he really wasn't in the condition to fight right now. He pressed his comm and spoke to Pharah.

"Fareeha," he said, using her real name, "I've been shot. Tell Hanzo that I'm down on the left side corner behind a pillar and Soldier's with me. He'll want to know where I am y'know."

He could hear Pharah's smirk through the comm. "Sure. I'll tell him. Do you need me to ask my mum to shot you down some biotics?"

"Nah, Soldier's put down a biotic field."

"Ok I'll keep you posted from the sky."

McCree heard some people coming down from the right side of the pillar, Soldier was on the left. Thinking fast he threw down a flashbang and fanned the hammer on his revolver. And quickly dived back behind the pillar when more talon came and started firing. But his plan worked as it alerted Soldier to the talon coming down the right and he sent out some helix rockets to deal with them. McCree felt well enough to go and fight again after a couple more minutes in the biotic field. He tapped Soldier on the shoulder, nodded and ran back out in the field, combat rolling out of Roadhog's way as he hooked another victim, he kept doing headshots on whatever talon bastard he could.

"Fuckers just keep comin'..." he muttered to himself. 

His comm buzzed again and it was Hanzo.   
"Jesse, there is something odd with the Anubis statues, they're activated but not attacking." McCree shot another talon person.

"What can ya see from up there sweetpea?" 

"There is someone, dressed in blue, trying to mess with the machines."

"Do hey have a blue dress?"

"Yes. But I do not see why that is relevant Jesse."

"It'll be the computer expert I called in to help with them."

"Who cowman," he could tell Hanzo wanted him to just say who it was.

"Symmetra." McCree wanted to stay more but he was interrupted by a person grabbing from behind and putting a knife up against his throat.

"You're done Eastwood," he said before the arrow entered his head.

"Thanks honeypie."

The Anubis statue shuddered and the machinery inside it whirred. The eye turned from a light blue, to an angry red. McCree feared for the worst when Pharah screamed over the comm to everyone, "EVERONE TAKE COVER ITS GONNA BLOW!"

McCree tried to run but his would started bleeding again and he was getting lightheaded. He knew for sure if some miracle happened and it some didn't blow up he'd be fine. But lady luck must be against him as he was in the blast zone. 

McCree was losing a lot of blood and fast. He had a sad suspicion that he might not make it.

The statues were beeping quite loudly, really making the point clear that it was going to explode. Symmetra was on the comm, trying to explain that Sombra had overrided a code that she just could not fix.

"Lord have mercy on my soul." McCree said, raising his gun at the sky one last time, if he was going out, he was going with a bang. But something in his gun felt different. It felt more powerful, more teeming with energy.

Before he could figure out what was happening, his gun started glowing a bright blue, and it seemed desperate to be released. McCree had no qualms when he pulled the trigger. But what happened was the most amazing thing, Hanzo's dragons shot out with his bullet. Two big, roaring dragons twirling out from one tiny bullet. They smashed into the statue before it exploded and blew all of the rubble away before it could hit anyone. 

The two dragons looked at him, after the had finished their task, and nodded at him. They returned to Hanzo, who was behind him and delved back into the tattoo. 

"The dragons like you Jesse," was all Hanzo had to say about it on the comm.


	6. Prompt 7: holiday season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two gays being festive + college au where Jesse takes Hanzo home to meet his family. Also imagine them as not quite their young sleves but in between that and their current selves. Like McCree hasn't fully grown out his beard yet and Hanzo has just cut his hair but it's the undercut from the reflections comic but he has no piercings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! I hope you have a wonderful time, whichever holiday you celebrate!

When they had touched down in he airport in Santa Fe, Jesse's family were already there waiting for him. His mother, a pretty Mexican woman in her late forties with deep brown doe eyes, long black-brown hair with a few streaks of grey intertwining through it. And his older brother Thomas who had also come home from his grad school in New York. Jesse and Thomas looked very similar, both had slightly wavy brown hair (although Thomas's was shorter), tanned skin, and an easygoing smile.

Thomas went over and picked up their bags as Jesse ran over to hug his mother. Jesse was giggling like a child in his mother's arms.

"Mijo! It's been so long, you look different!" She tugged at Jesse's scruffy beard, "You need a shave!"

Jesse pushed her hands away and laughed again, "Ma! I've been tryin' to grow it out!"

Jesse's mother caught sight of Hanzo and pulled him into a hug as well. Hanzo could smell cinnamon on her. 

"And you're the Hanzo fellow that Jesse talks about so much," Hanzo was flattered that Jesse had already spoken about him to his family, "You make our son so happy." It was all so openly loving Hanzo couldn't help but feel comfortable with the McCrees.

"Where's Pa?" Jesse asked his older brother, and now that Hanzo looked at them properly beside eachother, he noticed that Thomas was a little taller than Jesse.

"Pa's at the house, fixing up last bits for dinner." Thomas gave Jesse a pat on the back and they both walked out with the bags to load them into the car. 

Jesse's mother smiled fondly at he two sons and then turned to Hanzo.

She chuckled, "those boys were such a handful with they were younger, partners in crime, though Thomas was the more level headed pf the two." She and Hanzo started following the two out to the car and Mrs McCree seemed determined to tell every baby story about Jesse as possible. "Do you have any siblings Hanzo?" she asked him.

Hanzo flicked some of his hair out of his face and replied, "Yes, I have a younger brother Mrs McCree."

"Oh you don't need to be so formal, you can call me Rosa. And you mind me asking where you're from Hanzo? By the sound of your accent you aren't from the US."

"It's fine to ask that, I'm from Hanamura, in Japan."

"Oh I've heard that it's a lovely place. Maybe you'll take Jesse to see it someday."

Hanzo smiled and nodded because they had reached the car. Thomas and Jesse finished packing the bags into the boot, and Thomas hopped into the driver's seat. 

"Onwards to McCree ranch."

***

The McCree ranch was a little quiet one just outside of town. It had a large field with grazing horses, and a full orchard of apple trees. Now that it was winter, the horses had on blankets to keep them warm. Jesse was delighted to see the horses and again and ran over to them, to get greeted enthusiastically with whinnies and happy eyes. Hanzo could hear him murmuring to them happily.

"He always had a way with the horses, he always liked them better than me." Thomas said unloading bags from his car and into the house. 

Hanzo learned quickly that christmas at the Mccree residence was a very hectic affair, as everyone was rushing about trying to get stuff done. Jesse and Thomas helped set the table, Hanzo went to find some more napkins, Rosa and her husband were in the kitchen adding the final trimmings to the dinner.

At last when everything was ready, everyone sat down and started eating, the McCree family was loud and rambunctious but friendly and loving. Hanzo hadn't been this happy at christmas, and he was glad he was spending it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing these shipping week fics has been a blast, and now I'll get back to my other fics that I've been ignoring. 
> 
> I know that was a kinda weak ending but I really wanted to get this up before I go to bed as I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow for christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I might keep these short and keep my other works going or make these longer and put my other works on hiatus, I'm not sure yet.


End file.
